


Practice

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN One Shots (<10k words) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The banshee case may be over, but there's something Sam still wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually big on writing coda fics...but I had to.

“Agent Butler! I hope you’re not back for another case,” a middle-aged woman—Paula, Sam thinks is her name—says from behind the reception desk. Inwardly, Sam regrets being recognized, especially so close to home, but he grins cheerfully as he signs the register in a hasty scrawl.

“No, that’s all over. We just like to check in with witnesses after the fact, make sure they’re ok,” he explains. Paula smiles in understanding and thanks, then reminds him to sign out before he leaves.

Leaving the lobby, Sam opts for the stairs and quickly climbs to the right floor, turns left, and arrives at his destination. He takes a deep breath, silently laughs to himself at his slight nerves, then knocks on the door.

“Coming!” a bright voice answers from within, and a few seconds later, Mildred opens the door with a surprised smile. “Sam!” She looks quickly around him, then adds, “You didn’t bring your brother, did you?”

Sam chuckles, “No, sorry. Maybe next time.”

Mildred steps back from the threshold, ushers Sam into a chair, and then teases from behind him as she shuts the door, “So what are you doing here? Don’t tell me I wasted all my charms on the wrong brother.”

Suddenly, Sam is thankful that he doesn’t blush easily (not at Mildred’s harmless flirting, of course, but at his real reason for visiting). Still, he dodges the question and replies, as Mildred takes the seat opposite, “Not a waste. You might still have a shot with him, but I don’t know if he can keep up with you.”

He’s rewarded with infectious laughter from the older woman that he reciprocates. There’s a part of him that hates how unfamiliar the act seems.

“Thank you, Sam. I appreciate it. But I know when someone’s off-limits; I’m not a homewrecker. And unfortunately for me, I think that’s why you’re here, too.” There’s a sly twinkle in Mildred’s eye, and Sam knows it’s time to come clean.

But he can’t help but wonder what Mildred means about Dean being “off-limits”—clearly she’s not bothered by the age gap…but then that last part, “not a homewrecker”? Could she mean…? Huh. Sam files that away for future consideration.

Shaking his head slightly as if he could physically dislodge a thought, he clears his throat and finally answers Mildred’s original question about why he’s here. “I was wondering, could we practice sign language?”

"Of course," Mildred signs immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> My only regret about Sam and Eileen is that this episode happened long after I already created a love interest for Sammy in my Light's Grace series. Otherwise, she'd be it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
